The Pup And Her Kyoto Majesty
by mustragedy
Summary: From a mystery book she got summoned, to forever change The lonely Natsuki Kuga, will this Kyoto Goddess manage to sweep her Mistress off her feet, with a little help from the idiotic friends of the pup,Shiznat!
1. Chapter 1&2

_**Inspired by The novel 'fantasy lover' and other fics i've read! **_

_**disclaimer: i do not own mai-hime abviously! XD**_

_**ok read people! **_

_**The Pup And Her Kyoto Majesty**_

_Ch. 1_

**'Me Time gone wrong'**

It was a Monday night. The only time within the week she could afford a much needed _'me'_ time. It was the only night when she could say fuck it. Fuck revision. Fuck her loyalty as a friend. Fuck her job. Fuck her image as a biker badass. Fuck every possible thing really. Monday nights allow her to just slump on the couch, in front of her flat-screen plasma, and pretty much reduce herself to being a couch potato. Bulging on comfort food is mandatory. . _Mayonnaise _is a yes. Screw what her personal trainer and dietician advised (Mai). This is the only time she allows her body to consume as much fat as she crave, and forget about the repercussions that it does to her stomach and waistline. See, Monday nights is the time to be indulgent, selfish and simply erase in her mental dictionary what _'Mayo-free'_ means.

So to say she was irritated when the doorbell rung is an understatement. She was furious. She decided to simply ignore it, and be hopeful that whoever is at the door will eventually grow tired of waiting.

"Natsuki!" She heard her name being called. Most importantly, she heard an oh-so familiar voice.

"Natsuki, I know you're in there, now open up before I'll let Mikoto break this door" the voice warned. _Yeah right, how could a body that miniscule smash a door_, Natsuki scoffed

"Whatever Mai" She muttered to no one in particular,

"You know how lethal she can become when she gets hungry, and she's very hungry right now" How Natsuki hated her friend's perky voice. Not wanting her property vandalized, she decided to just open the door and let that busty carrot top and her Polly pocket-like follower enter her apartment,

"Wait a second" she grumbled, Natsuki Huffed a sigh as she grudgingly rises from the couch.

"Hi there Natsuki" Natsuki opened the door to see a smiley Mai "you chose the right option my friend" the raven haired girl faked a smile,

"Food" said the shorter one as she pushed through the blunnette to get to the massive food that lay on the couch untouched,

Silence bestowed upon the two. It confused the hell out of Natsuki because one, her friend Mai decided to be silent, Two Mai was spotted with a weird expression, almost as she's trying to hold her laughter or something,

Unable to hold her curiosity any longer, Natsuki broke the silence "So what brought you here. On a _Monday?" _She emphasized on the last part.

The busty orange-head just smiled coyly.

"What?" Natsuki probed.

It was then Mai showed her hand, At first she was clueless, But then when she squinted…

"Oh. My. God"

"I know!"

"Oh My effing God"

"I know!"

"You're engaged"

"I know!"

"This is so surreal"

"I know!"

There was a silver ring on Mai's fourth finger; the orange-head started jumping up and down, unable to contain her joy, as Natsuki hugged her…

"I'm so happy for you, Congratulations."

"Thanks Natsuki"

After an hour or two, and Mikoto falling asleep from all the food she ate, The Two friends sat on the comfy couch watching troy, while Natsuki was reading what seamed a Manga-stripes, Mai was fascinated by how 'pec' the men were. Ribbed and tanned bodies are going to be her new sexual fantasy, she just wishes Tate Would look like that.

"Natsuki, what we all need is a Greek God." Mai said dreamily,

Natsuki scoffed at that incredulous idea and rolled her eyes. "Please, you can't find men like those, these days. That's because these days, men are perverted scums who pretty much roam the Earth searching for a prey. Young, naïve girls who are impressionable, easily manipulated to believe their Bull shit." She stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

Mai frowned "Natsuki, are you referring to yourself? Because that's so stupid, What happened with Takeda was ages ago. You need to let go off that, look pass it and just move forward, because if you don't I'm afraid you'll end up like those people who live with only their dog as a companion" she ranted unaware that the anger on her friend's face has faltered and was replace by a contemplated look. "Then again, at the rate you're going, I'm sure you're headed for the path"

Natsuki argues as she threw the manga towards her friend who had caught before it could hit her flat in the face "I don't need a man in my life to keep me happy. And I certainly would not need one to grow old with."

Mai sighed, Frustrated by Natsuki's Stubbornness "Argghh!"

That did not mean she admitted defeat. Nope. Not by a long shot. She wrecked her brain, trying to formulate other explanations to go about tackling the situation. She was determined to alter Natsuki's mentality. If only she could know how. She then noticed what her friend was reading through the piles of what seamed like drawings, the clearly title read 'Princess Kaguya'.

While Natsuki went about focusing her attention on the movie once more, Mai was trying to snatch the spoonful of mayo from the bluenette reminding her about mayo-free diet she was supposed to be on, giving up she went back to the Manga and as she read it, Mai didn't know what hit her, but when she saw the drawing of princess Kaguya crying, something sparked in her mind, _Maybe, what Natsuki need is a woman, _she talked in her head. Since Her biker friend has been clear about her hatred towards the opposite gender, who knows a woman could be the one to changed her friend's doomed path.

"Natsuki," she began tentatively.

"Hmm…" was all the reply she received. Natsuki's eyes still glued to the screen.

"What if you go on a date with a girl?" That did it. Not only did Natsuki stop focusing on the screen, she choked on her food. Taking seconds to recover she turned to face Mai sideways.

"Excuse me?"

Mai gave her a blank look "What?"

The bluenette wrinkled her brows "Duh, your absurd suggestion that I should date a girl" she blushed as she said this.

The busty one quirked her neatly plucked eyebrow. "Absurd? I beg the differ, the idea is brilliant" Natsuki's forehead twitched "… well it is, you go about saying how you dislike men…"

Natsuki shook her head "Not dislike, hate" she corrected.

"Well okay, you hate men because apparently one of them broke your heart, but you decide to hate the entire male population which is…I'm sorry to say, unfair. Anyway, Natsuki you do realize that a woman has never caused you that kind of pain," Mai paused to see how her friend reacted. "…So maybe a person like I dunno, Princess Kaguya," she referred to the sobbing kimono-wearing woman in the drawing, "…is someone you could consider. Then you can forget about the type of Dog to adopt."

Natsuki began munching the mayo-sandwich slowly as she thought about what her friend has mentioned. It was one of Mai cockamamie ideas, yet somehow she realized her friend pointed out good points. She could probably consider a woman. After all, she did pride herself for being open-minded. But it was just a thought, nothing more. She was just amusing herself with Mai's idea.

"Yeah, well…how could we possibly find a person like Princess Kaguya?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I was just using her as an example Natsuki. Then again, whatever floats your boat. To each its own I guess, so go find yourself a Kyoto princess to date."

(The next day)

Her lecture was cancelled at the last minute; suddenly Mai finds her afternoon free, Since Natsuki was at her own lecture, While Tate decided to hang out with Reito, and Mikoto is at her new job as a pet keeper, she decided to drop At Tomoe **Marguerite's** Bookstore (she could do some research on Kyoto women). Tomoe Was new all agey like, with grayish/greenish mane, long floaty white skirt, and baggy brown cardigans. She was the complete opposite of Mai, yet somehow they get along.

"You're breaking into the tranquility space," Tomoe voiced, her humming stopped temporarily.

Mai refused to move from the spot where she stood as she launched a question, "Do you have books?" She received an amused stare from girl.

"It is a mythology bookstore," Tomoe stated the obvious.

"Oh, of course!"

"Yeah."

"Where is the section on Kyoto women?" Mai asked as she places her leather hobo on the Ottoman Stool.

"Third row, on the left," Tomoe drawled. She closed her eyes and continued humming.

The busty orange-head sauntered over to that section of the store. Listlessly she went through the titles available before deciding on a familiar name. Mai accidentally knocked a book on the shelves while she tried to reach for the wanted book; she elicited a frustrated sigh, bending down to pick up the hard cover book lying on the parquet floor. Her eyebrows furrowed when she read the cover.

"The Kyoto Fantasy lover…?" she mumbled,

Curious about the content, she flipped open the book only to find blank, empty pages.

"Weird…"

Her frown deepened when she stumbled upon a page in the middle of the book. There was a black and white drawing of a woman wearing a Kimono. She wasn't just a woman, Mai concluded. She was a goddess. Her face, which Mai finds herself strangely attracted and glued to, was gorgeous. Feline eyes. Well-defined cheekbones. The way her hair framed her face…

The sheer beauty of this mysterious woman took Mai aback. She felt a stirring in her to touch the picture – which she eventually did and surprised her. She has never wanted to touch a drawing that much before. It was as though the book is alive and calling out for her to touch it. Mai snapped the book shut. Then she strides over to where her new agey friend sat.

Holding the book in her hand, Mai questioned, "What is this book?"

Tomoe was annoyed. She unwillingly opened her eyes to see Mai standing within her tranquility space holding an A4 sized old leather bound book. She squinted. "It's The Kyoto Fantasy Lover."

"Well, what is it? It's definitely not a normal book. All I saw was a picture of this goddess in the middle."

"It's Shizuru of Kyoto."

"Who is she?"

"It's Shizuru of Kyoto," Tomoe repeated walking over to where Mai stood. "A Japanese princess cursed and trapped inside this book for thousands of years-"

"How depressing," Mai quipped.

"Only free to live as a human being when summoned. For thousands of years people had freed her temporarily when they were in need of a companion, a lover, someone that will cherish you, bring pleasure that would make your toes curl." Mai watched on amusedly at the orgasmic expressions Tomoe showed on her face.

"So she's real?"

"Yeah."

"Have you tried summoning her?" Mai inquired.

"No. This book just arrive. But believe me, that thought has crossed my mind. However, there's Nao and I could just get pleasure from her."

"So why is she cursed anyway?"

"Well apparently according to Kyoto myths, Shizuru has scorned a lot of women during her human days. See, women hate her because most of their husbands or companions fled from them in the attempt to consummate their love with Shizuru."

"Ooh…"

"So, these scorned women pretty much formed a party and then managed to convince one of the Gods to curse her."

"But she's innocent," Mai reasoned. "Men fled to her, not the other way round."

"I know. Stupid women and stupid God. To curse a woman for a crime she did not commit."

"Poor girl. Hey! Could you like summon her?"

"I could do that. I can recite the spell," Tomoe grabbed the book from Mai's hand and flipped to the last page. "This is the passage to recite during a full moon, which is in another four days time." Her face contorted. "Why do you want to summon her? A threesome with Tate for a month?"

"What?" Mai gave her friend an incredulous stare. "No! It's not for me, it's for Natsuki."

"Natsuki? How did she get wedged into this…" Tomoe trailed off. Then a realization hit her. "Oh…for Natsuki…"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…it's about time the girl gets some action anyway. Brilliant idea Mai, you're a genius."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know. Oh," she just remembered something. Coyly, she lifted her hand in front of Tomoe's face…

"Ahhh!" Both of them squeaked.

"Holy guacamole! You're engaged!"

"I know!"

(Four days later)

Not forgetting her duty as a friend, Natsuki threw Mai a dinner party to celebrate her engagement with Tate. Knowing that it was a nice gesture, she invited all of her friends which contained Mai, Tate, Reito, Mikoto, Tomoe, Nao, Chie and Aoi. The food which she ordered received compliments from everyone at the table, the red and white wine she bought on last minute shopping trip is now less then a quarter full, all in all the dinner party she threw was a success.

"Lovely dinner Natsuki. I enjoyed the food," Reito complimented as the hostess ushered him and Chie and Aoi out of the apartment.

"Yeah well done Kuga! Never knew you're the party animal out of all of us" Joked Chie as Aoi tugged on her shirt, knowing full well if you make of fun Natsuki what will happen.

"It's Okay, Aoi I'm very much used to this by now" Natsuki faked a smile as she reassured the worried girl "Ok have a safe drive home you guys"

"Will do Kiddo" Chie winked at the bluenette, Who is she calling a kiddo? Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. As she watch them walk down the corridor before finally giving them a wave as the entered the elevator.

"I'm beat" she whined, pulling off the black high heels she was forced to wear for the past two and half hours, she threw herself on the couch, as Mai and Tomoe joined momentarily afterwards, letting out huge sighs as their bodies hit the comfy texture of the sofa.

"Thank you for throwing me this dinner party Natsuki. Seriously you didn't have to."

"Don't be silly Mai, this is your engagement and we should celebrate this special occasion. Anyways it was an excuse to have a dinner party," Natsuki lips tugged crookedly. "You know how much I love those." She remarked a bit sarcastically.

Tomoe cleared her throat. "Mai, have you forgotten about the present you're suppose to hand to this lovely hostess?"

"The present," Mai blurted, wide-eyed.

"The present," Tomoe echoed as Natsuki watched on clueless about what was happening. She wrinkled her brows when Mai stood up and jogged across the threshold. She observed agog as the busty girl fished out a leather bound book from her blue tote.

Before she could ask what the book was for, Mai questioned, "Are you wearing that tonight?" Natsuki gazed down at her white button up shirt with black tight pants. She nodded.

"Good" Mai replied "Oh, and put those heels back on," she added.

"Why? It's almost midnight and the party's over…" she trailed off arching her eyebrow. "So…"

"It's almost midnight?" Tomoe sounded exasperated. "Mai we don't have much time left."

"I know!" Mai cried out. She flipped through the book stopping when she saw the drawing of Shizuru.

"Nao!" Tomoe shouted as she and Mikoto stopped talking at the balcony. "Can you hand me the paper," it was more of an order than a request.

Natsuki saw the red-head pull out a sheet of paper from her slacks handing it over to her girlfriend; Mikoto and Tate trailed behind her – now looking eager.

"Is it time?" Mai's gawky fiancé asked.

"What time?" Natsuki was getting very annoyed at her friends' behavior. Something fishy was happening and she concluded that it was something that involves her.

"Natsuki," Tomoe started off. "You have to repeat whatever I am saying."

"Why?" she rose off the couch. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" Twirling around, staring at the faces expectantly.

Mai showed the picture of Shizuru to her. "Natsuki meet Shizuru, a Kyoto princess who has been trapped in this book for thousands of years."

Natsuki just stared at her friend as though the busty orange-head has grown a tail on her back.

"It has been three years since you last had sex," Mai stated.

"Four" Natsuki said slightly blushing from embarrassment but she shrugged it off quickly "But who's counting? Wait…" she trailed off "why is it relevant anyway?"

"That's because Shizuru is going to put a stop to that," Tomoe said, as Natsuki grew more and more confused by the second. "She's going to put a stop on your born-again virgin days."

Looking peeved Natsuki demanded, "This has to stop. My born-again virgin days? What possessed your minds to think that I'm a born-again virgin?"

"Because it has been four years since you last had sex," Tate stated the obvious and Nao nodded in agreement.

"You know what your problem is Natsuki?"

The bluenette stared up to the ceiling. "Enlighten me Mai."

"That you don't know how adorable and beautiful you really are. And that you think so lowly about yourself because you allowed a jerk's actions and comments to affect your self-esteem and life. And it bugs me that you're so contented leaving it as it is."

While Natsuki stood dumbfounded by such an uncharacteristic remark, Tomoe took the opportunity to explain who Shizuru was. "Shizuru of Kyoto," Tomoe began. "A Kyoto princess cursed and trapped inside this book for thousands of years, only free to live as a human being when summoned. For thousands of years people had freed her temporarily when they were in need of a companion, a lover, someone that will cherish you, bring pleasure that would make your toes curl," she repeated the exact some sentence that was told to Mai. "According to Japanese myths, Shizuru has scorned a lot of women during her human days. See, women hate her because most of their husbands or companions fled from them in the attempt to consummate their love with Shizuru."

"So basically she's legendary prostitute for free?" Nao asked looking quite bored, her girlfriend just glared at her.

Natsuki bit her lips to hold her laughter. Her friends have gone cuckoo.

"One itty-bitty chant is all I that I could ask for," Mai begged.

Knowing how persistent her friends could be, and knowing they will stop at nothing, she pretended to give in. After all, it could be amusing. "Okay," she let out.

"Yay!" Tomoe grabbed her hand as they headed to the balcony. Once they have reached Mai handed her the opened book.

"Hold this to your chest." Natsuki did. She looked fixedly at the drawing of the woman. She did not know what come over her, but Natsuki was so captivated by her.

She was gorgeous. So perfect and inviting_. If only she was real and not merely a drawing_, Natsuki thought. Already she has thoughts of naughty things she would allow the chestnut haired goddess do to her. She blushed furiously at her own thoughts.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Natsuki found herself cuddling the book close to her. "Baby, baby, baby…you make me so hot and so horny. Hey, that rhymed." She let out a giggled while Tomoe looked pissed.

"Don't mock," she reprimanded. "This is serious! Shizuru can hear whatever we are saying." Natsuki howled. Mai can't help it, but a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Now repeat after me," Tomoe began. "From the powers bestowed upon me…"

"From the powers bestowed upon me," Natsuki repeated.

"I beseech thee, Shizuru of Kyoto…"

"I beseech thee, Shizuru of Kyoto…"

"Come ease my aching loins…"

Natsuki wagged her eyebrows. "Come ease my aching loins…"

"Oh Shizuru of Kyoto, Shizuru of Kyoto, Shizuru of Kyoto…"

Natsuki recited "Shizuru of Kyoto, Shizuru of Kyoto, Shizuru of Kyoto."

Then she waited expectantly for Tomoe to say something else.

"That's it"

"That's it?" Natsuki furrowed her brows "that easy?"

"What did you think was going to happened?"

"I dunno, pronounce some difficult words that I've never heard of?" Natsuki offered lamely.

"It's the 21st century Natsuki."

Tate looked around, waiting for something weird to happen. Like rustled of the dry leaves. Or, a roar of a thunder followed by a lightning. Maybe a veil of mist covering the surrounding area. But nothing. Nothing weird happened.

"Now what?" Tate piped.

"Now we wait," Tomoe answered.

And an hour later, they still waited.

And waited.

And waited.

(Three hours later)

After literally forcing her friends out of her apartment, Natsuki went about cleaning the dishes. She chuckled at the events that occurred just hours ago. She knew Tomoe was all new agey and into Japanese mythology and stuff, but she did not aspect Mai, and the rest to go along with it.

She turned to stare at the book lying on the coffee table. Tomoe has insisted that she kept the book because Shizuru was about to pop out soon, her lips tugged into a lopsided grin at that silly thought. Natsuki smothered the yawn that has escaped from her lips, covering it with her hand. Placing the dishes aside to dry, the bluenette padded sleepily to her bedroom. She got out of her clothes, which Mai urged she wear and changed into comfortable black boxers and white tee. She lay down covering herself with the comforter, falling for the much-needed rest.

(In the morning)

_Mmm… this is so soft_, Natsuki purred as she began to stir from her oh-so wonderful slumber, _it's almost like silk… wait silk? Eehh? I never bought silk sheets before!_ She frowned further more still her eyes closed as she felt a hand ran up her hair, _maybe I'm dreaming! Yeah I'm probably still dreaming,_ but then Natsuki heard a soft giggle which this time made her open her eyes.

The moment she opened them, hers laid upon unusual crimson ones looking down at her, she then realized she was laying her head on someone's lap, she panicked!

"Gaaahhh!"

As she quickly removed her head from upon the stranger's lap and sat up… Natsuki then noticed the stranger's features which were not very strange anymore.

"What the…?"

Shizuru of Kyoto is in bedroom! On her bed with a confused expression on her beautiful face.

Shizuru was real

Shizuru was not a drawing

Shizuru was summoned

"By yours truly," she mumbled. Natsuki swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. She stood in the spot not knowing what to do. It was then she heard…

"Mistress" The chestnut-haired goddess, her voice was throaty, and alluring

"M-Mistress?" Natsuki managed feebly. She waved her hand lamely as she backed away slowly still on kneeling position on the bed.

Since the drawing was black and white, Natsuki now noticed how very unusual those crimson rubies for eyes were. She has never in her life seen eyes as enticing as Shizuru's. The Chestnut haired goddess was excruciatingly ravishing.

Shizuru's lips itched to a smile as her eyes swept over the woman that had summon her. Her Dark raven hair accompanied her skin tone well. She spotted the luscious lips, licking her own at the thought of tasting it. Her legs. It went on endlessly. She was lucky this time around. Her mistress was beguiling. Regardless of her looks, Shizuru knew she only existed to pleasure her. And she intended to do just that.

Shizuru started crawling on four towards Natsuki, having a smirk tugging at her lips.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no… _Natsuki thought wide-eyed.

Shizuru sat right in front of the bluenette, their faces were inches apart.

Shizuru stared at the latter's face that was flaming with what looked like a dark shade of red. She could not wait to see. She could not wait to touch. She reached out to cup the bluenette's cheeks, her thumbs gently massaging the smooth skin.

When Shizuru touched her, Natsuki quivered. She had longed to be embraced like that. To finally feel it, she was in cloud nine. Before she knew it, the chestnut haired princess's lips descend on her own. She moaned in response. Savoring the taste of Shizuru's lips. Her lips parted beneath Shizuru's, welcoming her and inviting her in, Shizuru's arms came around to lightly grip her waist. Natsuki felt light-headed just from kissing Shizuru. In her own accord, her arms came up to twine around the goddess' neck, drawing her nearer.

Shizuru's hands roamed her mistress' back before moving forward, down a tingling path towards the bluenette's inner thighs. Natsuki gasped, grudgingly she snapped backwards and away from the chestnut haired goddess's touch.

Shizuru frowned. Not expecting her mistress to react like that. She wondered if she has done something wrong. After all, it has been a century since she was last summoned. Maybe, her technique was faulty.

"Did I do something wrong Mistress?" she questioned.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 has been deleted so i added the second chapter to this one!)**

_Ch.2 _

Shizuru of Kyoto

"Did I do something wrong Mistress?" she questioned.

Natsuki was taken aback by what came out of the fair woman's mouth. Her voice sounded dejected. Natsuki knew her actions had hurt Shizuru's feelings. She did not mean for it to happen, it was not intentional on her part to cause the light brunette any distress. She merely wanted to stop herself from making a mistake of having sex with someone she barely knew. Granted from what Tomoe had explained, she knew whom Shizuru was and what was expected of the Kyoto princess to do when summoned, but somehow the thought of having Shizuru be obliged to have sex with her, makes her ill. Shizuru should not be compelled to give her whoopee just because the clause in the contract stated so. It was just wrong. That was not lovemaking should be. And it wasn't because she did not want to be pleasured by Shizuru– Natsuki desperately wants to, something about the light brunette's touch ignited a desire she has not felt before. Not even with Takeda.

"No," she began cautiously. "It's not you, it's me." Somehow that only made the princess who stood before her even more confused. "I don't think it's right for you to just…you know, give me a _happy_ just because you have to." Natsuki studied Shizuru's face – the light brunette seductress was still perplexed. "That came out wrong, I didn't do a good job in explaining why I don't want the _thing_ that was about to happen between the two of us to continue," she blabbered. "…It's not right. You know what I mean?" Natsuki did not wait for an answer. "You should only make love to me when you really want to not when you're just been summoned to do." She blushed a lovely shade of red as she voiced her thoughts.

Shizuru's frown deepened. She has not fully understood what her mistress meant. Shizuru did not know what _'give me a happy'_ was supposed to mean and it only puzzled her more that her mistress was talking very fast. The only thing she understood was, her mistress felt she should only make love willingly and not be forced to. It still did not make any sense why her mistress summoned for her in the first place if she does not want to be pleasured.

"I'm sorry mistress-"

Natsuki cut her off. "Can you not call me mistress? It's just weird." She laughed uncomfortably at the end only to receive a questioning stare from the goddess.

"How do you want me to address you then?"

"Natsuki would be fine," she answered. "My friends call me pup or mutt because I like canines, my sister calls me Na-chan. My father doesn't address me by my name at all, because I don't have a father and I have just realized that I have been babbling and probably should have stopped long time ago since I've gotten off topic because you probably don't care what my family and friends call me anyway but…yeah! Yeah! You can address me by my name – Natsuki." She sucks in a breath when she has finally stopped yammering like an idiot. Then she let out a chuckle, scratching her head. "And I've just realized we have yet to introduce ourselves properly because we were busy getting…" she trailed off thinking for a proper word. "…_Acquainted_ with each other. I'm Natsuki Kuga…hi." She finished off lamely.

This mistress was different and strange. Throughout the years, her masters and mistresses have all waited by the book, eagerly anticipating her. And when she finally appeared, they immediately demanded her to pleasure them.

But not this one.

This one was peculiar. Her latest mistress simply abandoned the book, and when she arose, her mistress did not want to be pleasured. And this mistress appeared jittery and talked too fast – she had a hard time comprehending whatever was being said.

This one was confusing.

"I see," she said attentively. "If Natsuki don't want to be pleasured by me, then why did she summon me? I do not understand."

"I didn't even really want to summon you." Natsuki chastised herself for sounding too brusque. "I'm sorry, let me clarify…I did not have any intentions to call you. It's my friends…they're stubborn. They forced me to chant your name and I simply went along with it to amuse them. I didn't know you're real _real_…you know?"

Shizuru appeared pensive. Then she nodded, acknowledging what her mistress has said. "I understand."

"You do?" Natsuki was not expecting that.

"Yes. Natsuki thought I was just a mere drawing. And she did not expect me to appear and exist in this World as a human."

"Yeah…" Natsuki dragged. "So are we cool?"

"Cool?" Shizuru questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad…what I meant are we good? No hard feelings?"

"Yes…we are _cool_…"

Natsuki did a double take when Shizuru used the word – cool. She saw the light brunette goddess smirked.

"I'm a quick learner."

The blunette grinned lopsidedly. "I reckon you are."

Silence bestowed upon them before Natsuki thought she should break the uncomfortable lull.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Shizuru shrugged. "What does Natsuki normally do?"

(An hour later)

She held the phone close to her ear as she waited for Mai to answer but all she heard was the _beep_ sound. Figuring that her friend was either distracted by feeding her human pet, Mikoto or she was at her part-time as a chef.

"_Hi, if I've not answered this call it means I'm either out or if it way past midnight, I am asleep. Which brings me to a question – what the heck are you calling at such ungodly hour for? Get a life. So leave a message after the beep."_

Natsuki breathed in. "Mai, it's me Nastuki. Uhm…" she trailed off eliciting a nervous laugh. "Shizuru is here. Yeah. The chant worked and now she's with me. Ahh…I'm guessing you're thrilled by this news. So yeah, goodnight." She pressed the end call option as she emitted a sigh.

The blunette saw a womanly figure sitting on a golden bench in the center of a herb/flower garden, gazing off to the water lilies that swayed swiftly in the small pond near her.

She made her way to Shizuru noticing the Kyoto princess' fingertips playing with a rose petal. She sat next herself to the light brunette.

"Thanks for showing me this place, Natsuki" Shizuru voice, she turned to glance at her mistress; a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's not a big deal, it also gives me an excuse to come here myself, you see it's my mother's garden she used to take care of it, it was her favorite thing to do besides working in the lab… after she passed away I took this place into my care and vowed to keep it alive for the sake of my mother's memory"

Shizuru stared at her mistress amazed; the saddened smile itched on her features. She reached for the blunette's hand and grasped it tightly earning a blush from the latter.

"No, thank you Natsuki." Then her face turned solemn. "It has been quite a while since I've seen the nature, hear the rustling sound of the wind, be able to touch the flowers, stare at the pond and trees…" she trailed off. "Usually, when I'm being summoned, my former masters and mistresses just permit me to lodge in their homes, usually in a small quarter. I never had the luxury of going out…so thank you."

Hearing what the light brunette said made her feel for Shizuru. She could not fathom how the princess had led her life for centuries stuck in a room. Or book. If it were her, she would probably go insane. She didn't know what possessed her mind, but Natsuki gave her a tiny squeeze. "Well, things are going to be different. It's not the way I roll, I'm unlike your other masters and mistresses," she waved her hand absently.

Shizuru smirked. "Very, very different," she added. She gaze down to see their fingers intertwined. No one has done this simple gesture to her before. She welcomed the change. "And cool."

Natsuki smiled crookedly. "I'm not going to let you be stuck in a room all day long, we're are going to do things together, chill out at the beach, we're going to go shopping and do a lot of fun stuff."

"What is shopping? And I don't understand what you meant by fun stuff?"

"Oh, shopping is…" she wrecked her brain to come up with a better explanation. "…It is purchasing…goods. But goods that woman can use to beautify ourselves." Shizuru acknowledged with a nod. "And fun stuff is activities that people do with friends – just…uh, for example, going to parties, visiting bars and outdoor activities-"

"Oh, so that is what fun stuff is means," Shizuru piped in. "It has been a long time since I have done…_fun stuff_." She smiled, bashful.

Natsuki found the light brunette to be utterly endearing. "So you like doing fun stuff?"

"Yes, I was a princess," Shizuru offered. "But sometimes it's good to test your boundaries"

Natsuki chuckled, but she couldn't stop the yawn from escaping her lips. "Natsuki is tired?" the light brunette mused "but I remember her sleeping very comfortably last night." Shizuru teased earning a blush. "Does Natsuki want to mirror our positions from before?" she smirked.

Natsuki looked beyond embarrassed as she waved her arms dismissively, "No. I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? But Natsuki looks to tired… I suggest she lays down over here" she patted her lap while looking so inviting that Natsuki couldn't refuse.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm"

"Are going to ride your bike soon?"

A lazy smile appeared on her face as she recalled the brunette's reactions upon seeing the bikefor the first time. She was so fascinated that something heavy and made of metal could possibly move.

"Yes, why?"

"I cannot wait for that, I find it so amusing."

"Well, maybe sometime later I could teach you how do drive it."

"Oh," Shizuru sounded enthusiastic. At that moment it dawned on her. She only had a mere twenty-eight days left. It is useless to learn driving from her mistress if she would never have the chance to drive again.

(The next day)

Her gaze feasted on Shizuru's face. It was after all the face that would make Aphrodite (the goddess of beauty, fertility and sexual love) envious of the beauty of Shizuru; she has never been drawn to a woman as much as she was then. Well besides Nao. Tentatively, Tomoe reached out and placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. She gasped when it felt solid. "Holy..."

Shizuru's lips curled into a half-hearted smile as she watched the young woman's reaction. "Ara…I am real. I would not evaporate if you touch me. And your mind is not playing a trick on you," she teased as she gave a wink to the green-haired woman.

Tomoe's jaw slacked even further. "You have a sense of humor." She turned to the other friends. "She has a sense of humor." Then she clasped her hands together.

Natsuki shook her head watching Tomoe. She pitied Shizuru. Natsuki sent the light brunette a smile, after which she mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"Tomoe stop being such a fangirl," Mai rebuked. Then she faced Shizuru. "Shiz I am so sorry for bringing Tomoe along. I didn't know she was going to be like some awestruck fan."

Shizuru furrowed her brows. "Did you just addressed me as Shiz?"

"Oh." Mai realized what she said. "My mistake. Sorry, it just slip y'know-"

"You don't need to be sorry," Shizuru cut in. "I am fond of that name."

"You are? Really?" She received a nod from the light brunette. "Cool. Hey Natsuki! Shiz is way cooler that what I've expected. She's good in my books." She faced the light brunette. "You're cool. I approved you for Natsuki. We're good."

Tate gaped at the goddess in front of him in awe. From the drawing, he conclude the light brunette goddess was pleasing to the eyes. But now staring at her, Shizuru's beauty surpassed his expectations. Her face was alluring. Her skin practically glowed. Her accent was glorious and her voice was like a soothing caress. _Mai who?_ He thought.

"She's real," he muttered.

"She is real," Nao said absently.

"Yuuchi, get with the program. We've established that and stop acting all spazzy," Mai remarked. "That is so uncool."

"It is nice to have your acquaintance Tate-San," Shizuru uttered.

"Haa…ha…she said my name." Mai rolled her eyes annoyed at her fiancé's antics. "Welcome to planet Earth. Population 6.75 billion. You're currently in Tokyo, Japan."

"Geek much?" Mai commented.

_

* * *

**Sorry for the inconvenience! **


	2. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy this chappy! You guys and so as you see I've updated sooner! So YAY me and you! XD**_

_**______________________________________________________ **_

_**The Pup And Her Kyoto Majesty**_

Ch. 3

'Friends are stupid'

**(Two days later) **

"Are you certain?" Natsuki gazed intently into those crimson-colored orbs and she bobbed her head. The brunette searched her mistress' green eyes, attempting to find any apprehension on her the blunette's part, only to find a determine glint. "Natsuki," she started cautiously. "It is not too late to change your mind."

Natsuki pointed her index finger to her face. "This is my resolved face," she began. "I've made out my mind. I won't back out of this." She reached out and grasped Shizuru's right Shoulder before giving it a tight squeeze. "No second thoughts whatsoever. I want this," she stated firmly. The blunette's glance flickered from Shizuru's face to the empty parking lot that she could see in front of her from behind Shizuru on the bike. "You'll do fine. After all, you're a quick learner."

The brunette gave in knowing how obstinate her mistress could be. It was difficult to say no to the cute puppy-like face. Beyond everything she knew it was pointless to argue, as she was once a headstrong princess. But despite the fact that she thought it was pointless for her to learn how to drive, she smiled politely. "Very well," she uttered. "In the event if something bad were to happen, I blame you for it," Shizuru teased only to earn a playful shove from her mistress.

"Shut up and put your helmet on!" She chuckled as she heard Shizuru mumbling something "I trust you, now get those negative thoughts out of your tea-filled head" during the two days that Natsuki spent with the Kyoto goddess she had learned that the brunette was obsessed with all kinds of tea, which she found quite strange and amusing to say the least.

Shizuru chuckled as she put the helmet on, She did not know what came over her but Shizuru's body unexpectedly started heating up as the blunette wrapped her arms around her.

Shizuru blinked, not expecting the gesture from her mistress. She gripped on the steering wheel tightly. To get her focus on, An uncomfortable silence bestowed upon them. Attempting to lessen the awkwardness, "I am ready," she informed.

Natsuki was grateful that the uneasiness passed. She noted how Shizuru's fingers clenched on the steering wheel. "Relax your grip." She saw the other girl shook her head. "Trust me. It's better loosening the grip. That way you can maneuver the bike much better." Shizuru only nodded. Her grip slackened. "Now, we've went over this several times, you know what to do right?"

Shizuru gulped. "I think so…" she trailed off.

"Anytime when you're ready."

The brunette slowly revived the engine, as her foot left the ground to press simultaneously on the pedal, she breathed deeply before deciding to gently depress the right pedal at the same instance release some pressure. To her bewilderment the bike moved forward.

"I did it!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"You did it!" A wide grin was plastered on Natsuki's face as she watched Shizuru ride the bike. However, the grin faltered upon seeing the bike heading straight towards the curb. "Uh…Shizuru, you have to steer to the right or else…" she trailed off hoping that the brunette got the hint.

"Oh," Shizuru outburst. "Right! Turn right!" The brunette stirred to the right narrowly escaping the concrete edging. Both of them exhaled a relief sigh.

"Now, that you've gain momentum, shift it to gear two to speed up a little," Natsuki instructed as Shizuru did what was told. The bike went faster. Shizuru made a complete round before Natsuki directed her to press on the brake and clutch to stop the bike. The movement of the bike ceased as Natsuki jumped off the bike and as Shizuru stopped and got off, abruptly Natsuki engulfed the overwhelmed brunette into a hug. It took Shizuru seconds to register action before she gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you, Natsuki" the brunette breathed out. "I had a…" she trailed off thinking of the informal word Natsuki taught her that she could substitute with enjoyment. "…A _blast_."

Natsuki chuckled lightly against the crook of Shizuru's neck at the word the brunette made use of. "Me too. You were great like I told you so."

"I did not suck." Another new word she learned from her mistress.

"Not at all," Natsuki murmured. Once again not knowing what hit her, Natsuki unconsciously breathed in the scent that uniquely belonged to Shizuru - a mixture of cinnamon and sandalwood and… tea. Her action did not go unnoticed by the brunette whom was caught off guard. Secretly, she welcomes it.

------------------

**(Few Hours later) **

Carrying the shopping bags on both hands, Natsuki bored holes into her best friend's head. Mai gave a dubious excuse of suffering from malnutrition making it impossible for her to carry heavy loads. Refusing to argue and being the pushover she was, Natsuki grudgingly agreed.

"Natsuki, should I remind you why we summoned Shizuru at the first place," not waiting for an answer she continue on with her rant. "…It's not because we want you to exercise or brush up on your teaching skills. No. Nah-uh. We summoned Shizuru because we don't want you be missing the pleasures of sex!" Her voice reached a high octave. Natsuki cowered at Mai's shrill voice. "But no…you decide to teach her driving. Which was a nice thing to do Natsuki but not the main purpose! Making whoopee is the main agenda. Get with the program."

They began to receive weird stares from the other patrons in the departmental store. Mai was oblivious of it. "It has been four years! Four years Nastsuki!"

"Shizuru just doesn't exist to have sex with me Mai," Natsuki reprimanded. "She is worth much more than just sex." The busty friend's eyes bulged when Natsuki voiced her thoughts – challenging her. Surprise was an understatement. It was then it hit her. Mai gasped. Opening her mouth only to close it once again, too stupefied to speak.

"Oh my—" she trailed off furrowing her brows. "You're falling for Shizuru!"

"What?" Natsuki gave her an incredulous stare.

"Oh no—Don't _what_ me. I know Natsuki. Nothing goes unnoticed by me. I'm Miss Insightful." She wagged her right brows. "You have feelings for Shizuru."

"Don't be silly Mai."

"You sound unconvincing Natsuki," the busty ginger haired retorted.

"I don't--"

"You do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Natsuki gave up. "Whatever. It's pointless arguing with you anyway."

"Whatever. I'm still convinced you're falling for Shizuru."

"You know for someone supposedly quote unquote _insightful_, you can be pretty self-absorbed. Has it registered with you yet that somehow we've got the attention of everyone in this store?"

"Really?" Unconvinced, she looked around. "Oh—you're right Natsuki."

-----

"Holy Mack!"

Shizuru learned a new expression. She shook head. Tomoe's jaw slacked. They were sitting Indian style on their respective yoga mats at the bookstore. Tomoe just wanted to hang around Shizuru and when she heard Natsuki and Mai were doing the BFF outing to the mall, she thought it was the perfect opportunity. They did not just chat; Tomoe suggested an impromptu yoga session – which Shizuru was curious to try. Tomoe thought Shizuru would find yoga difficult to cope with but she was wronged. Shizuru could bend and stretches like someone whom has mastered the skill for years.

"You and Shizuru have not made love yet?"

"Yes," Alex confirmed.

"But—why?"

"Natsuki doesn't want me to. I tried on the night I was summoned, but Natsuki insisted that I should only make love to her when I want to and not just feel obliged to," the brunette explained.

"So you don't want to make love to Natsuki?" Tomoe questioned. When the brunette stared off looking deep in thoughts, Tomoe probed, "Shizuru?" The brunette nodded. Which only confused her even more. "Yes or no is much simpler for me to understand."

Letting out a sigh, Shizuru answered, "Yes."

"So why won't you make the move?"

"I do not want to upset Natsuki," she reasoned.

"Oh no, see I've known Natsuki for sometime now. And she…she has to be pushed," Tomoe began. "Natsuki will never initiate the first move. She's too afraid her actions will be rebuff. So it's up to you Shizuru to seduce her." She leaned forward. "Use your alluring sexual power that the gods cursed you with, the curse that made so undeniably irresistible." She continued, "Honey…you are so scrumptious and your touch will make Natsuki all putty. Trust me, she wants you. She's just scared witless to admit so."

"You do have a point."

"I know." Tomoe sounded smug.

"I am sexually attracted to Natsuki. And I have the intention of making love to her when I first laid my eyes on her. I do not feel forced to, I want to do it willingly."

"Exactly."

A grin appeared on Shizuru's face. "Can you take me home?"

"I thought you never ask."

---------------------------

**(Evening) **

Natsuki slumped on the queen-size bed, exhausted from today's stress; she closed her eyes for mere seconds.

But suddenly she felt soft fever-like kisses roaming all over her face, from her eyelids to the tip of her nose, and then she felt feminine hands stroke her hair.

_Shizuru! _

Natsuki bolted up without warning that she bumped her head with Shizuru's. She rubbed her forehead as she heard Shizuru let out a hissing sound.

"I'm--" She was about to apologize when she finally realized the brunette's dressing state. Or the lack of. There, next to her laid a woman that was unquestionably gorgeous. Natsuki's mouth was agape as she stared fixedly at the brunette's chest. The sight of her bosom made her want to nip…

_Don't go there!_ She thought. _Bad Natsuki. _She chastised herself.

Natsuki wanted to as be farthest possible from the brunette. The more she lingered around Shizuru, the hotter she felt. But before she could move, Shizuru pulled her closer and claimed her lips. Natsuki moaned into the kiss, she felt pleasure coursed through her body. And when she felt Shizuru's velvety tongue moved against hers – she panicked, this is not how she wanted it to be, she gently pushed Shizuru away as covered the chestnut haired half naked body with a sheet.

The brunette looked awfully disappointed and hurt, Natsuki just wanted to kill herself right then and there.

"I do not understand! Doesn't Natsuki want me?"

"I… I do, I really do, but not like this" Natsuki got off the bed as stood facing the brunette,

"What do you mean?" A frustrated looking Shizuru asked,

"We just can't do it like this; I mean it wouldn't be meaningful enough! Sh-Shizuru I-I wanna feel your love." She blushed at how silly it sounded.

"Then tell me what to do to feel your love as well" The blunette seamed in deep thought after moment she snapped.

"We shall go on a date!"

"Date…? What is that?"

"When two people are… um lovers, they go out to spend sometime together, so they can get to know each other better."

"Oh…! Is Natsuki saying that we're a couple?" The brunette beauty smiled suggestively as Natsuki blushed further more.

"Y-yes!"

"Then a date it is!" an excited Shizuru jumped with a sheet wrapped around her as she disappeared from the blunette's sight.

Natsuki sighed as she rubbed her forehead, this avoiding from ravishing Shizuru was not working so well as she had the brunette running around the house half naked, but suddenly something hit her, _where the hell am I going to take her?! _

"Uh oh… it's time to call Mai."

_______________________________________________

**Wohhoo Two updates in one night! I'm on fire! Hehehe XD some establishment huh?! Anywayz do not forget to hit the comment bottom 'cause it sure became fond of you! XD **

**Anywayz don't worry readers! This story is no angst! This is pure fun so enjoy! **

***Middle-San* **


	3. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey guys hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of this story, sorry for not updating sooner.. i've been through a lot these past few months, but i hope you like this! so read and enjoy! **

* * *

**The Pup And her Kyoto Majesty**

_Ch.4 _

Out of Control

Natsuki was pacing back and forth in her room, obsessing about her date with the Kyoto beauty…

_Oh gods what did I put myself into! I haven't been on a date since… since aghhh _

_Why do I put myself in these types of situations? I mean seriously! _

The bluenette didn't have the slightest idea of what girls should do when on a date, Should she act like she's going out with guy?

Oh no, Shizuru was anything but a guy, she was very feminine and reserved, and not to mention very beautiful and alluring and…

_Okay stop right there! I can't afford dazing off on such time, I need to call Mai- _

Knock, Knock

_What? Who would come to visit at such ungodly hour, it's already past midnight! _

_Wait maybe its Mai; I should probably go open the door… _

Natsuki stumbled her way out the room and onto the front door, she swung the door open expecting her best friend but she was met by another familiar face instead.

"Nao….?" Natsuki was beyond confused, Nao had never came alone to her house unless it's with Tomoe or Mai, Natsuki predicted that there's something fishy going on as she noticed the unusually looking box gripped by the Red-head's arms.

"Hey Mutt! What'cha doing?"

"Um Nothing… but may I ask what on earth are you doing here… alone? And what is that box for?" Natsuki screwed up her face.

"Well, The truth is Tomoe sent me here, according to her you and Shizuru-San are banging senseless by now" The raven haired girl was now beat red as Nao continued talking "So you being a newbie to the lesbian sex life and all, I thought I'd bring you these supplies for assistance" Nao opened the box and Natsuki eyes had bugged out of place…

"Se-Sex TOYS!?? I-I-I don't need them, besides we haven't done anything I swear, I would never do that, I just…"

"Whoa Pup relax… though I'm not certain of you not getting it on with Shizuru-San, isn't it right Kuga?" Nao winked as she teased the bluenette.

"We didn't do anything of that sort!!!" Natsuki screamed further,

Suddenly Shizuru appeared out of nowhere still with a sheet that covered her naked body,

"Natsuki are you alright?" She had a panicked expression but soon calmed as she saw her Natsuki standing there with her face red as a tomato and a red-head looking quite smugly.

"Hmm turns out that the string of lies is indeed short, don't you think?"

"Shut up" Natsuki whispered not daring to look up from the floor.

"Oh but I wonder what kind of pure explanation would explain why is Shizuru-San half naked with only a sheet of bedding?" Nao put her curious forefinger on her chin pretending to think.

"Beats me!" Natsuki let out a sigh,

"Quite troublesome if you ask me…" Nao continued on babbling as Shizuru stood amusingly staring at the two friends…

"Mou, Shizuru tell her we didn't do such thing!"

"Ara that's what Natsuki claims" Natsuki heard a giggle.

"So according not only to my wise girlfriend and apparently your girlfriend as well, it seems to me that you need some of this supplies" Natsuki couldn't help send a death glare towards the bored-looking red head, as Nao yawned from the lack of amusement.

"Wait! I'm not Natsuki's friend, I'm her lover!" Shizuru shouted raising her hand in victory as she had forgotten that she was covered only with a sheet, as she didn't seem to get the concept of 'girlfriend'.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki's eyes had bugged out of place and the red-head's as well as they both couldn't help but stare the woman's glorious chest.

As the Kyoto princess regained her consciousness, she quickly covered herself up with the fallen sheet.

"Ara ara, forgive my foolishness!" the chest-nut haired woman giggled as if nothing happened just now.

"You're forgiven…" two idiots with dreamy eyes had replied at the same time as the broke through the trance they had been in, both gave one another a glare.

"I feel like such a cheater, I have cheated on my beloved girlfriend with my wandering eyes" Nao covered her face with both of her palms dramatically.

"Would you cut the crap, spider! You're not exactly all that innocent"

"Neither are you, Miss I-didn't-have-sex-with-Shizuru-because-I-said-so"

"That's longest yet lamest name I've ever heard in my entire life" the raven haired beauty blushed as she saw Shizuru's amused expression.

"Well I have learned from the master…" Nao bowed mockingly towards Natsuki.

"Oh I will get you!" Nao began laughing and running around the house with Natsuki hot on her tail.

"Ara I wonder what's in that box!" Shizuru slowly made her way to the odd looking box as peeked inside and saw the strangest looking colorful sticks that resembled… _oh my goodness!_ _Is that a male's…?_

As Natsuki and Nao we're now tackling each other on the floor, Shizuru was inspecting the toys as the both noticed this they gasped…

"Shizuru! D-don't touch that! Oh shit…"

***************

After throwing Nao and her stupid box out of the door Natsuki had managed to get back into her comfortable mode, but then she remembered her date and the panicking started once again…

Natsuki sighed as her brain had no shred of idea of what to do on her first date with Shizuru… she didn't want it to be plain and simple, despite being called sappy in her mind she want it to be magical for her and for Shizuru.

"Natsuki~" she heard her melodious voice call her name to come to the bedroom Natsuki gulped an imaginary lump as she stepped slowly into the room while she wondered what her Kyoto majesty was hiding now…

And as she saw the sight that present it upon her eyes she almost died from loss of blood that dripped from her nose, Shizuru was wearing a really, really I mean really short maid outfit and very exposing too… which Natsuki doubted that if it got any tighter it will surely rip apart.

"You like?" Shizuru poised in a sexy position on the bed,

"W-where d-did you get this f-from?" Natsuki was barely able to make a decent question as her head felt light from loss of blood.

"Oh remember when Mai and I went shopping… well, we bought this especially for your eyes only" Shizuru winked.

_Ugh I should've known that 'stupid boobs' was no good influence! _Natsuki groaned as she held her head in her hand, rubbing the scalp so to get her brain back into process…

"What do you not like it? Meanie! And I did all this hard work for nothing" Shizuru began to sob as she buried her head in one the mushy pillows.

_What hard work? Do you call that hard work?! _Yep it's definitely happening Natsuki is losing her common sense…

"Shizuru please don't cry! I like very much I mean very, very much!" Natsuki sat beside the crimson-eyed demon who faked an angel's innocence.

"Really?" she looked up removing her alligator tears as she grinned while Natsuki nodded "Then why don't you do something about it my Natsuki?" Shizuru trailed her hand seductively over Natsuki's thigh as the raven haired girl shivered.

"W-wait Shizuru! Wait minute!" But too late the Kyoto princess had hovered on top of the poor pup before she could do anything about it.

"We don't have to do anything my Natsuki… we can just sleep" Shizuru said as she laid her head upon the crook of the girl's neck.

"With you in that outfit… uh I don't think so Shizuru!" she heard a giggle coming out the girl's mouth as hot breath clashed with her own shivered skin… _to sleep like that? Oh hell no! _

"It's easy to take it off, see!" and with a swift move Shizuru was clad naked on top of a tomato-faced Natsuki, _I think I just died! _

"That's not really helping Shizuru…" Natsuki said trying as far as possibly to not touch anything inappropriate…

"Well that's your punishment!"

"For what I didn't do anything wrong" an angry Natsuki yelled which was later shushed by a pair of lips and as they broke apart from a breathless kiss.

"For making me wait on you all this time… I've got patience but it won't last forever Natsuki" Shizuru warned.

"Fine… jeez horny princess calm down!" She laughed as she earned a playful slap on the arm.

And for the first time in years Natsuki felt like she was content even though a naked hottie was sleeping on her…

***************

The anticipated morning came across the near lands as an excited chest-nut haired woman was already up, trying to remember how her lover taught her how to shower in modern day baths…

After figuring that out the Kyoto beauty was freshly cleaned and dressed in new clothes and ready to make her first breakfast to surprise Natsuki.

"Hmm where to start…?" memorizing everything she learned from her new found orange-headed friend, she began to work…

Natsuki stirred unwontedly as she heard all the commotion that was made in the kitchen, as she felt around and hadn't found what she's been looking for her eyes snapped open as she made her way quickly to the kitchen.

As she stepped into the kitchen she smelled something burning and as hurried to the source she almost slipped on a raw egg as she grabbed whatever was in her reach and it had toppled upon her, at noticing what she dragged with her was no one other than Shizuru herself she hugged her protectively.

"Are you alright? Nothing happened to you right?" she asked concerned,

"Well, something certainly happened to the eggs I was about to make…" as they both stood from the kitchen floor, Natsuki took her time to see the mess that was all over the kitchen's counter and the floor beneath.

"Really now! Just the eggs?" Natsuki asked playfully but as she saw the chest-nut beauty sob quietly, she grabbed her from the back and brought her in an embrace…

"What's wrong Shizuru?" as she now knew that Shizuru wasn't faking this time.

"I-I just wanted to make Natsuki a delicious breakfast, I had such good intentions why did it get ruined?" Shizuru sobbed further more into Natsuki wrinkled shirt.

"There there Shizuru, I know your intentions are good that's why I'm grateful no matter what" Natsuki smiled gently upon the Kyoto princess that it made Shizuru almost melt into a mush.

"I love you Natsuki…" Before she could comprehend what she blurted out she saw Natsuki shocked face "I mean…" but slowly was shushed by the softest lips she had tasted.

"I love you too Shizuru! I know it's been just mere days but I just can't explain… I love you so much!" she couldn't control herself any longer she wrapped the girl her arms and continued to kiss fiercely yet passionate as ever…

"Mhm…mmm Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned as she felt the raven girl's tongue play with her own, "Wait Natsuki…" and now it was Shizuru's turn to stop Natsuki from doing the mistake now… _Ara! What in the world am I doing? _

"…Yes" a breathless Natsuki responded as she was still gazing with her hungry eyes on the girl's lips.

"We can't… "

"Why not?"

"You promised yourself remember?"

"Oh… screw it!" Natsuki was about to get right back into action but Shizuru had shoved her away.

"Natsuki stop playing around with your decisions…" Shizuru got serious for moment that made Natsuki stand up straight "Make up your mind, Natsuki"

"Okay, okay after the date we shall see what will happen" Natsuki said seriously as she refused to look at the chestnut haired princess fearing that she might do something harmful next.

"All right then… it's settled after the date!" Little did Natsuki know that Shizuru was looking at her amusingly grinning.

"yes ma'am"

"Now help me clean" Shizuru bent down to clean the mess on the floor, while Natsuki couldn't help herself but to stare "And stop staring at my bottom"

A red-faced Natsuki straightend up even more that she hit closet that was hanging from the ceiling, she hissed in pain as she held a headache coming on but as soon as she heard the soft chuckling she knew she's going to be just fine.

* * *

**(A/N): do you like it so far? or what? make sure you review and tell me! and i promise i'll update sooner! thanks for reading! **

**love you! (: **

***Middle-San***


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! I know i know i should apologize of my inexcusable disappearance... but here i am with an update! **

**hope you'd read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime. **

_

* * *

**The Pup And Her Kyoto Majesty**

_Ch. 5_

The Date

The cleaning parade had finally been dealt with; Now Natsuki was alone sitting in the living room thinking about the previous event that had occurred in the kitchen, which involved both a certain princess and her exchanging words of endless affection and thrive with a little heated foreplay that stopped shortly in a simple command from the scarlet-eyed beauty.

The Blunette didn't know what to think of, she was utterly confused of how dysfunctional and out of control Shizuru made her feel, she had never felt this way before, not with Takeda, not with anyone… but was this moving rather fast?

Did the Kyoto princess mean what she had urgently declared; did Natsuki force her to say those words? Why had she resisted her while claiming that it's for her own sake?

The emerald eyed girl didn't let her thoughts roam furthermore; she after all had a date to plan and a carrot-top busty friend to corner and beat up for buying Shizuru that torturous and rather skimpy maid outfit… _oh Mai, you're so dead! __She thought upon remembering the painful sleep arrangements last night.

Stopping her drool from glissading, she stood up gathered her belongings which were her leather jacket and her precious motorcycle's keys, checking on Shizuru once more as she found her sitting calmly at the back garden while sipping her cup of tea, eyelids half closed and a fainted but genuine smile plastered on her divine features.

Natsuki stood there mesmerized, her body refused to move although her brain was mentally kicking her to budge but failed miserably because Shizuru was just so beautiful even in the simplest situations.

Standing at the wide glass door, Natsuki was fighting her intention to go towards and Shizuru, embrace her and never let go, but her thoughts of Shizuru not wanting her and feeling obliged to pleasure surfaced again, which caused Natsuki to turn around and storm out towards the kitchen.

Once there, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and starting writing…

_Shizuru, _

_I'm going to see Mai for some unfinished business we need to discuss about, it'll not take long._

_But be ready for our date tonight. _

_Ps. make sure you don't burn anything else in the kitchen when you decide to cook again. (; just concerned of your safety. _

_Love, _

_Natsuki_

Natsuki hesitated a bit about the 'love' part but she left it at that, thinking Shizuru wouldn't pay much attention to it, or so she thought.

She folded the paper and wrote the hazelnut haired princess's name on it and put it somewhere that was visible and easy to reach.

And with that finished, she made her way out the house and hopped on her Ducati and drove off to her obnoxious friend's house.

* * *

This gone unnoticed to the oblivious princess who sat serenely in the center of the herb garden on a golden wooded bench, my how she loved the atmosphere of this holy place, it almost felt like home… _Home_ _Ran through the beauty's mind she almost forgot how it felt like if it wasn't for this place.

The palace, her parents, her sisters, the maids, the guards, the people of the village, the children, the animals, the bamboo-forests, the waterfalls and the fireflies surrounding it at midnight… she missed everything dearly.

But now she found something better, something that even this place couldn't come in comparison with… which was her cute when blushing mistress, oh how lucky she was to have found Natsuki or more correctly how Natsuki have found her… or was it Mai?

But that didn't matter, the important thing is that she was with Natsuki and Natsuki loved her back…

Speaking of the emerald eyed sexy but timid pup, where was she anyway?

"Ara…" Shizuru looked around but found no traces of her beautiful mistress; she slowly stood up and adjusted her maroon colored kimono that reflected her eyes.

She walked towards the slightly opened glass door; she passed through it and went to look around when she found no source of living existence other than herself and of course the blue fish Natsuki had who was called Duran… really Natsuki? A fish?

Shizuru pouted as she found herself all alone in a big house, _Ikezu Nastuki, leaving me like that_ _she spoke mentally.

That's when a folded paper with her name on it caught her eye, neatly placed on the kitchen-island she picked it up and unfolded it and began to read it.

"Mou Natsuki, first you leave me all alone and now you're teasing me through a letter, how cruel." she voiced to herself, but her foul mood turned to joyous when she noticed the 'love' word just before Natsuki's name, _Natsuki's ways are so cute_

But upon remembering the date Shizuru's heartbeats increased, with a wide smile she walked happily to Natsuki's room where she shared the bed with her of course.

She walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed while breathing in the fainted scent of Natsuki, she felt like a tigress in a rain-forest… but sudden thoughts rained on her parade! What is she going to where? And where were they going anyway?

Hurrying to Natsuki's closet trying to find something suitable to wear, when she was in Kyoto at least four maids helped her with her outfits when an event was about to occur, she wasn't quite accustomed on being unprepared, it made her nervous and she loathed that feeling the most.

She opened the closet and before her eyes could roam the semi-wide room her eyes settled on something covered with a suit bag, she neared the bag and unzipped it and she found the most beautiful traditional _furisode_* kimono she ever laid eyes on.

It was dark lilac, almost in the color of violet. Its sleeves stretched to a length where it would reach her ankles, the patterns on the edges had a darker shade of purple, but the obi had a beautiful yellow-orange tiger lily drawing on it.

Shizuru touched its fabric struck to find it so soft, she was sure that it was made from the finest silk; _Ara ara Natsuki is so unpredictable… _

_

* * *

_

Back to our blunette who was pulling just over the building of where her busty friend and her always hungry roommate lived, she hopped off her bike and put her helmet in the seat trunk and continued to make her way into the building.

Reaching the fifth floor by an elevator of course, she walked down the hall; now Natsuki stood facing the door while ringing the bell repeatedly to her friends' annoyance.

After a few second a glaring Mai opened the door to face a smirking Natsuki, "Was that really necessary? You almost woke up Mikoto from her nap!"

"Hello to you too my dear friend" Natsuki passed Mai to settle in the average looking living-room.

"May I ask for the reason of your spontaneous visit?" Mai rested her arms just above her waist waiting for the still smirking blunette to answer.

"Well, aside from wanting to kill you, on my way here I thought why kill her when you can benefit from her, right?" Natsuki mumbled confidently while eyes closed and smirk still plastered on her face.

"Natsuki if you don't get right to point of your rambling I'm going to kick you out!" Mai crossed her arms on her massive chest while glaring.

"Okay, okay… you're a chef and a girl, right? Not that I was doubting you're a girl or anything, who would be blind enough to notice those huge-"

"Natsuki!"

"Okay, okay I need some advice on where to take Shizuru on a date tonight…" Natsuki hung her head lower as she exclaimed desperately, well at least until she heard the hysterical laughter coming the latter. "O-oi what's so funny?"

"Nothing… I just…" before Mai could compose herself she looked her friend straight in the eye again to only burst out once more.

"Okay I've had enough of this, I didn't come here to be a laughing tock!" Red-faced Natsuki was about to leave when Mai stopped her.

"I'm sorry Natsuki… I just.. it's been while since I've heard you mention such things, it was almost unnatural" she held her hand and guided her back to couch and they sat together.

"I know that!" Natsuki crossed her arms she glared elsewhere.

"So Natsuki and Shizuru on a date, wonder what would that lead to…?" Mai said while staring off into space.

"H-hey stop fantasizing about us together, it's creepy!" Natsuki nudge her dazed best friend as her face couldn't have been anymore flushed. "And also stop getting into Shizuru's head; you're filling it with dirty thoughts!"

"So I see the maid outfit didn't work its magic that way it should have, huh? But I was so sure you'd pounce on her the minute you'd see her in it… I always knew Natsuki had a thing for maids" Mai teased.

"Shut up! I-I am not a pervert! And how can you know such thing? I have never mentioned anything!"

"you didn't have to, you had that perverted anime what's it called? I think He's My Master or something, it had really suggestive scenes and outfits Natsuki… and don't get me started on the porn collection I found in your lapto-"

"H-hey n-now! That wasn't mine! It was… it was Chie's!"

"yeah right." Mai rolled her eyes and that only got Natsuki fuming red.

"What's all this crap about? Can't a person sleep in here without rude awakenings… oh, Kuga I thought I heard your annoying voice."

"Nao?" Natsuki stared a disheveled and sleepy looking Nao who was wearing little short of nothing but a boxer and a really tight tank top that only reached bellow her breasts. "What are you doing here?"

"I was kicked out of my own apartment thanks to your girlfriend's booby slip"

"You told Tomoe!"

"She got it out of me… I can't lie to that goddamn woman"

"Okay I know for a fact that's a lie!"

"Obviously you had never even been in argument with Tomoe, she can be real scary sometimes" Nao shivered at the memory of the event.

"Whatever! Now can you two please shut up so we can get back to the subject at hand?"

"Not with her in the room…" Natsuki mumbled.

"What subject? Is Kuga having trouble in here almost none-existing sex life?" Nao remarked sarcastically which earned a glare from Natsuki and a soft chuckle from Mai.

"Not exactly, Natsuki is confused as where to take Shizuru on their first date"

"Awwe poor mutt, so inexperienced… I say take her to a strip-club, it would be nice break from what she usually does which is well… bang everyone who calls for her, this time she'll get something in return"

"Shut up! Don't talk about Shizuru like that or I swear I'll rip your throat out!"

"ookay there mutt no need to get all psycho on me… take a chill pill I was only joking" Nao winked which got Natsuki even more raged and she was ready to jump on the spider but she was interrupted by a small shadow running towards her while chanting…

"Mai! Ramen! Mai!" the small shadow turned out to be no one other than catlike Mikoto who pounced from Natsuki's side of the couch to where Mai sat.

"Whoa…" a bewildered Nao only managed to mutter.

"I love ramen! I love Mai!"

"Why is she so sickly hyped all the time!" an annoyed Natsuki asked none in particular.

"Mai! I'm hungry I want Mai's ramen!"

"No idea… maybe because she eats all kind of crap like a rat" Nao answered the undirected question. "Wait ramen… oh I'm such a genius! Natsuki you should take Shizuru to a traditional Japanese restaurant!" Nao recommended.

"But that's lame…"

"No Natsuki it actually might be a great idea!" confessed Mai.

"You think?"

"Oh wait so when I come up with the idea it's lame but when Mai concur it you're suddenly unsure… pssht Kuga you're such an ass"

"Shut up spider!"

"Shizuru did mention that she misses the way things used to be when she was a mortal human… so I think it's a great opportunity for you to get closer to her, Natsuki" Mai said.

"Oh and not to forget that the more expensive the restaurant is the more impressed Shizuru would be, come on she's a princess for god sakes, you should take her to Kyubei or Ginza" Nao sat across Mai and Natsuki at the single couch "and you should probably wear something traditional"

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing a Kimono or a Yukata" Natsuki refused.

"hmmm... you can borrow Tate's Hakama he left it here the other day" Mai blushed , Nao gagged and Natsuki and Mikoto sat there oblivious as ever.

"No way!"

"Either that or a Kimono…" the red-head crossed her arms beginning to feel annoyed by the blunette's stubborn attitude.

"Fine…"

"Wonderful! I'll go fetch it for you…" Mai sat up and skipped to her room while Mikoto followed like a pet cat.

"How am I going to drive my bike while wearing that thing?"

"Leave your bike here, take my car but don't hurt my baby or I'll hunt you down, Kuga"

"Whatever…" Natsuki was trying to act uncaring but really she was surprised that even Nao would suggest such thing, she let no one… and I mean no one to ride her car.

"Here it is Natsuki." Mai came while holding the Hakama; it appeared well cleaned and ironed as though it was new.

The Top half was a deep blue which Natsuki was grateful for and the pants were light grey almost as if they're silver.

"I got admit Tate has style" Joked Nao and that earned a snicker from Natsuki.

"Here let's try it on…" Mai handed Natsuki the outfit and guided her to one of the rooms and helped her put it on appropriately.

After some finishing touches Natsuki took the chance to look at her in the mirror only to be stunned by how good she looked.

The Hakama thankfully fitted her perfectly, not too baggy and not too tight… her hair was pulled backwards in a ponytail but her bangs were stood loose while a thunderbolt shaped pin held some of her bangs in place on the left side of her beautiful and now visible face.

"I got to admit Mai, nice Job!" Nao complimented the orange-top who stood satisfied and feeling quite accomplished.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Mai.

* * *

"Don't forget Natsuki, be a gentlewoman! And don't forget to buy her flowers… and…"

"I know, I know greet her in a traditional way you've said this like a hundred time already!" an annoyed Natsuki said from the driver seat.

"And Kuga if you even scratch my baby, I'll kill you… "

"okay jeez it's just a car…"

"No it's not… it's a Ferrari F430 Spider."

"Fine can I go now… it's already passed seven"

"Go, Good luck Natsuki!"

"Knock 'em dead… Kuga"

"Yeah whatever!" And with Natsuki drove away while leaving her friends staring off into distance.

"Man what was I thinking giving Natsuki my car? She's a psychopath on the streets! Oh I hope they don't do the nasty in the back seat! It'll take months to replace the seats cushions, they're real leather you know"

"Stop obsessing about your car and you don't have back seats" Mai said dully as she takes Mikoto by the hand and lead her into the building.

"But then again Tomoe is not really happy that I'm hurting animals for my precious car… hey wait you guys don't close the gate!"

* * *

Natsuki hated to brag but this car is surely impressive, she looked impressive, just imagining the look on Shizuru's face when she sees her suddenly got her all excited.

Not forgetting to pick up a bouquet of flowers on her way over, thankfully the big house is not so far away from the flower store, so it didn't take her much time to arrive to the driveway.

She opened her door and adjusted herself to look presentable; she grabbed the bouquet and headed for the front door.

Before opening the door without thinking, she paused and took a deep breath she couldn't deny it she was a nervous wreck, she took a second or two until she rang the bell.

After a few second she heard the sound of heel clicking and she felt the handle being grabbed and door being opened and eyes landed on a sight that made her lungs forget how to function.

Shizuru was standing there, wearing the beautiful purple Kimono Natsuki bought the other day as a gift for Shizuru while shopping with Mai, it hugged her in all the right curves of her brilliant body.

Shizuru had her hazelnut shiny hair in a loose bun leaving some of the strand to tangle gorgeously, as she wore a yellow-orange tiger lily in her hair that matched the drawing on the obi.

Natsuki mouth was shaped in a small 'o' with her face flushed and her eyes hazy, and this didn't go unnoticed the princess herself as she stood there with a soft smile adorning her glorious features, her scarlet sharp eyes were as well scanning the image of perfection that stood facing her but before she could say anything…

"Greetings my fair lady… please accept this humble gift as a token of my gratitude" Natsuki almost rambled as she bowed quickly her arms stretched with the bouquet towards the overwhelmed Shizuru.

Natsuki was grateful she was looking down because her face couldn't get any redder; she was surely going to have steam blowing off from her ears if she didn't calm down.

"Ara… Why thank you for your thoughtfulness" Shizuru bowed and accepted the gift and made Natsuki forcefully look up, face still red as ever.

Shizuru was taken aback by the most adorable sight she ever seen, she took every spec of her will to keep calm and not pounce on the girl and take her right then and there.

She had never been treated so kindly, so uniquely by her masters and mistresses. They were somewhat self-indulgent and involved in their own loneliness to realize Shizuru's own.

But Natsuki was the most thoughtful, cute and amazing person Shizuru had ever come to know, she was so pure and innocent, and Shizuru was a string away from ravishing her.

"Allow me to put these flowers to care" Shizuru walked inside motioning Natsuki to follow her.

As she found a vase to put the flowers in she turned to be met by green-forest eyes looking back at her intensely.

"You look really beautiful, Shizuru." The princess felt Natsuki drop the polite act and at this moment she was speaking from her soul, as honest as she could ever be.

"Thank you Natuski, you look dashing as well." Shizuru said somewhat shyly as she turned away hiding her slight blush.

She felt Natsuki presences right behind her hot breath clashing with her bare neck made shiver, Natsuki slipped one of her arms to encircle the goddess's waist to pull her closer and the other arm glided along Shizuru's covered arm to hold her hand.

Shizuru's eyes rolled back from the instant heat growing in several places, one in her overwhelmed heart and the other between her now shaky legs.

"Shall we go?" Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear.

It took Shizuru a few minutes to process what Natsuki had said but when the grip was lost on her she woke up to her senses, face still flushed.

"A-ara yes let's"

Getting out from the house they approached the red car, Natsuki hurled to open the passenger seat for Shizuru, as the princess gratefully accepted the gesture and sat down.

After closing the door, Natsuki went to the other side and hopped in, she glanced towards Shizuru to see her fascinated by the piece of machinery.

"I have seen cars before but this is beyond astonishing, I thought Natsuki only drove her motorcycle"

"Yeah I do… but I have car license and motorcycle license, so I can drive both if I wanted to, although I prefer my motorcycle but this is not so bad" Natsuki smiled as she said.

"Indeed… can I ask of where Natsuki is taking me?"

"You'll see…" Shizuru stared confused at Natsuki who held a knowing smile.

* * *

After driving awhile in the busy streets of Tokyo, they had finally arrived and parked in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

Natsuki got out of the car and proceeded to open the door for Shizuru she offered the princess a hand and she took it gracefully… they walked still holding hands towards the entrance of the place, upon getting in a man seemingly middle-aged with his thick mustache and his semi-grey haired greeted them from his reception pod.

"Irasshaimase!" Both Natsuki and Shizuru bowed as a waitress in their age came to lead them to their table.

As they arrived to the private room, they took off their shoes and walked into semi-large room with beautiful maroon pattern walls, and the lighting was dimmed to give the atmosphere a hint of intimacy.

There was a low wooden table in the center of the room and there was two crimson cushions laid opposite of each other.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's face which showed only signs of familiarity and happiness. Natsuki gripped on Shizuru hand to get her attention only receive the warmest smile she ever seen the princess display, she smiled back.

Soon they were seated across each other and cups of tea were served for both of them.

"I see my Natsuki had thought this thoroughly, you really shouldn't have…" Shizuru sipped her tea calmly as she took a chance to look at Natsuki.

"Ah well, I just really wanted this to be special that's all…" The blunette played with the sleeves of Hakama nervously while faintly blushing.

Shizuru couldn't take it she leant forward and grabbed the back of Natsuki's neck to bring her into a heated kiss, Natsuki's eyes widened painfully aware of what were they doing and where were they doing it, but that miraculous tongue worked its way into her mouth caressing her own, made her mind swoon and moan ever so slightly.

But the joyous moment was stolen from Natsuki as she felt Shizuru let go when they heard the door slide open , to show the waitress from before.

"Have you made your decision on what you'll be having tonight?" Natsuki was eyeing the waitress suspiciously as she only stared at Shizuru while asking.

"Yes, I'll be having Agedashidofu* with vegetables and mushrooms removed please" the waitress nodded as she took notes, she slowly but painfully tore he gaze to look at Natsuki while waiting for her selection.

"umm… I'll take.." the waitress was still looking at her making her feel awkward and out of place, she quickly took a peek on the menu to choose randomly "um yeah I'll order the Tonjiru*, thank you" the waitress took the menu and stared back at Shizuru and then left the room.

_What the hell is up with that girl?_ _thought Natsuki while fuming, Shizuru looked up to only smirk knowing exactly what it caused such reaction, jealousy and possessiveness perhaps.

They waited a while in silence; the bluenette couldn't define if it was a comfortable one or the opposite but she didn't complain, instead she wanted to start a conversation.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"Um… What really happened?" Shizuru confused eyes locked with curious ones.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand what Natsuki means"

"Um… about your life, the events which led to your curse" Noticing the somber expression on Shizuru's face, she quickly corrected herself "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" then she kept on rambling, "I mean it's none of my business and I shouldn't have to be a bust body in the first place. Let's just forget that I asked the question-"

Shizuru rested a finger on Natsuki's lips, effectively cutting off her nervous chatter. "it's alright. If Natsuki's curious about my past life then I don't mind telling her. After all it's not really a secret." She moved her finger from Natsuki's lips before emitting as a soft sigh. "My father, Kazuhiro of Otsu, my mother, Himeko of Uji"

Natsuki furrowed her brows at the mention of the names "Wow your family are star-studded"

"Yes, indeed my family is very star-studded, my siblings Anh, Fumi and Erstin I'm the youngest of four"

"You must be the prettiest too" the blunette quipped.

Shizuru Smirked "Well, that I couldn't deny" Natsuki chuckled "So, my life relatively as normal as it could be for a princess. to tell my Natsuki the truth, growing up I was felt over shadowed by my sisters' Anh and Erstin, men always would flock to them, telling them how much they wanted to be their suitors."

Natsuki snorted "yeah right! You overshadowed come on just now the waitress couldn't her eyes off of you, let alone anyone else" she blushed as she tried to joke but failed.

"It is true" Shizuru said "All along I was jealous at the attention my older sisters received. But, when I reached adolescence something happened to me overnight. Things filled out, my face seemed to take shape gracefully…all of the sudden, and everyone started staring at me. At first, I thought there must be something really wrong about me, but then I comprehend their staring was actually something positive – they had a liking for me. They finally found me attractive. It was then some of the women started distancing themselves away from me, which I became aware of their envy towards me."

"but you did nothing wrong…" Natsuki said sorrowfully, angry as to why the women had done such an idiotic thing to Shizuru.

The princess nodded "It was then I became the most hated woman in Kyoto" She corrected her statement, "I meant the women were mostly spiteful towards me but the men showered me with a lot of attention. Overnight, the men would compete amongst themselves to be my first. I can only surmise that women must have had despised me so much as their partners left them in the hopes of being with me,"

"Tomoe told me that they turned to the mercies of a god to curse you"

"It was a Goddess to be exact, she hates the fact the men were their companions only for one mere human, so she jinxed me with an alluring sexual magnetism – everyone whom laid their eyes on me, hears my voice, touch me will feel a sudden sense of longing to be with me."

Natsuki flared a bit but before she could say something else the waitress came in with their orders and various of side dishes, and she was still staring at Shizuru and from the explantion Shizuru just gave Natsuki understood why the waitress couldn't get her eyes off the cursed princess.

After laying out the dishes in front of them and Natsuki paying the price, an expensive price, the waitress left them alone so they can continue their conversation while enjoying their food.

"But it is so unfair. It's not like it's your fault men left other women to be with you? It's not like you had a choice or it's your fault that you're blessed with beauty." Natsuki said as she looked upset and disturbed.

Seeing how worked up her mistress was, Shizuru let out a smile as she reached for the blunette's hand and enclosed with hers, Caressing the soft pale skin with her thumb. "My beauty is more of a curse than a blessing but I've learned to live with it." said dejectedly. She let out a mirthless laugh.

Noting how melancholic Shizuru sounded, it crushed her. Natsuki knew there was nothing she could do except to comfort her. Which she did. She leaned forward over the table as she placed her right hand on the side of Shizuru's face. Slowly, she let her lips descend on the princess's.

"Mmm Natsuki tastes delicious.." After the kiss was broken Shizuru smirked the flushed face of her companion.

"I think it is the sauce" Natsuki reached for the sauce and dipped the tip of her index finger in it as she lifted it between their faces.

Shizuru's eyes became glazed as she took the finger in her mouth and sucked on it until no sauce was left, while Natsuki was staring visibly aroused but that that action.

She grabbed Shizuru again and kissed her breathlessly, both hands on each side of head keeping her close.

Yes, they indeed had found solace in each other.

* * *

Once they had finished their meals and desert, satisfied… they took their leave.

Getting into the car and driving away into the night, Shizuru was looking out the window when she asked "Are we going home?"

"…Not yet"

"What does Natsuki have in plan?"

"You'll see"

"I've become to dislike this word"

Natsuki Chuckled as she turned to the highway and drove faster than usual, feeling Shizuru become uneasy, the blunette puts one of her hands on Shizuru's shaky ones while giving a smile but still looking ahead.

She felt the princess's body relax a bit and as she tangled their finger's together.

After what seemed like few hours they came to a stop, Shizuru's nostrils were filled with a familiar scent or more so the fresh breeze of the ocean.

"It's been awhile since I've visited the ocean." Said an overjoyed Shizuru

They parked in an empty parking lot just in front of the beach, before Natsuki was about to get out from the car, Shizuru opened the door and slipped her heels off and ran towards the water.

Natsuki only stood there smiling at the freedom that the cursed princess was experiencing right at this moment, she was grateful to be the one who was there to witness such a beautiful sight, Shizuru was walking along the shore while the endless waves touched her feet.

The blunette walked further down the beach just to take her own sandals off and to sit down at the dry sand not too far from where Shizuru was walking, After a while Shizuru joined her.

"Natsuki… I truly want to thank you"

"Hey it was nothing really… I mean it's not even my car-"

"No Natsuki not only for this… but I meant all of it, since the day you summoned me till now" Shizuru held a genuine smile and Natsuki couldn't help but stare. "I wouldn't have known how kind the world is when I'm with you, before my life was nothing I was just a mere drawing in a book, that got used when someone was in need, I had no purpose, no desires… but when I laid my eyes on you I was the one longing, I was the one in need… I need you Natsuki."

She moved closer to caress Natsuki's nose with her own as she was captivated by deep emeralds that spoke of nothing but endless enchantment.

"I love you, Natsuki."

And with that she brought their anticipating lips together and encircled her arms around the blunette's neck pushing her tighter.

Natsuki couldn't even move, the previous confession had her ultimately speechless and struck, she didn't know Shizuru felt so deeply, and there was so foolishly doubting Shizuru's action from before, how small and dense she felt right now.

"Mmm… Shizuru." She pulled away slowly not wanting to alarm the princess, she kissed just under her eyes, her nose and trailed kisses along her jawline while sneaking her arms around her waist and pulling her tight before settling on staring at scarlet eyes.

"Shizuru, you're wrong about before" Shizuru stared confused, "About me not needing you, because I do… more than anything. Before you also my life was nearly empty if it weren't for Mai and her chatter like self I wouldn't be here with you like this, I would have been chasing a dream that'll never come true."

Shizuru kept her stare steady while Natsuki's own was roaming crazily, trying to found the right words to say.

"But when I saw you as a drawing I thought that you'll never come to life and I'd keep you to my fantasies and daydreams like I keep everything else, but when you were there in front of me I thought that you'd disappear again like everyone does in the end, but you didn't and I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon"

Just then Natsuki felt the lone tear that landed on their entwined hands and realized it was Shizuru's, she snapped her head to look at the torn look on Shizuru's face.

"Did I say somethin-"

"I don't want to go back, Natsuki!"

And with that she was brought in a heart soring embrace, Shizuru further cried and Natsuki felt so helpless and weak, unable to promise of something she had no knowledge of.

"Everything will be alright, Shizuru."

After the cried had died down they just sat there for a while, until they felt it became rather late and they should be heading home.

Getting into the car and putting over the roof while the silence still bestowed on them, reviving the engine Natsuki opened the heater. That entire cold breeze from the ocean got her cold and she could sense that Shizuru had felt it as well.

"That's what I like about cars my motorcycle doesn't this privilege." Natsuki mumbled out loud.

"You know what I like about cars more than motorcycles?" she heard Shizuru asked her mischievous voice returning once again.

"And what would that be?" asked a curious Natsuki.

"They're roomy" with that Shizuru pulled the end of kimono and brought until it reached her thighs and went to straddle the now startled Natsuki, Shizuru grabbed the handle and lowered the seat down into a semi-laying position.

She brought he face down closer to Natsuki's blushing one, seduction glazed in her eyes. She could feel Natsuki's breath becoming shallow and ragged.

"Natsuki's the cutest when she's aroused." And that earned her an ear-steaming blush.

"You should stop hanging around Mai; she's seriously corrupting you with all those soap operas she watches all the time"

"Oh Mai had nothing to do with it, Natsuki." She whispered into her before nibbling on its lobe slightly, Natsuki's shudder didn't go unnoticed.

She resumed her path from the blunette's ear to trail wet kisses from her jawline to her chin and give a small on the lips then devouring in them in a fight of dominance.

As moans and whimpers were heard from both parts, wandering hands explored ravishingly over the other's body, clothes being opened and ripped, and the heat in the car took a few degrees up.

Shizuru was still straddling Natsuki, the robe of her Kimono had slipped from her shoulder's to reveal her purple clad bra; Natsuki's face was buried between the two mounds flicking her tongue over the path of soft skin and kissing it afterward.

Shizuru held Natsuki head to her chest as if her life depended on it, her melodious moans were serenading Natsuki to continue.

But before they'd had the privilege to do so, they heard a frightening thunder effectively causing them stop.

"I think we should get going this roof is not strong enough to behold abundant rain" Said Natsuki as Shizuru slid to the passenger seat pulling her robe up her shoulders, _But it was just getting good!__ cried Natsuki inside.

Natsuki took this time to adjust herself and to pull her seat up, as she checked the mirror and began to move from the parking lot. After a while of driving in the pouring rain, Natsuki looked at her side, to see Shizuru had fallen asleep, Natsuki smiled and continued to drive.

Finally after the rain stopped and the car pulled into the Kuga household, a tired Natsuki got out of the car with a disheveled Hakama and went to the other door to carry a sleeping Shizuru towards the house, she felt Shizuru subconsciously wrap her arms around the blunette's neck and pull herself tighter to seek warmth.

Once inside Natsuki gets upstairs and into her room, she lays Shizuru gently on the bed before hesitating to take her clothes or not, after debating with herself upon what would be more suitable, Shizuru's sleeping in uncomfortable clothes all night or suffering a torturous arousal while ridding Shizuru from her clothes… and of course with Natsuki it's always the latter.

Leaving Shizuru with only bra and panties, she pulls the covers over the beautiful half-naked princess and goes out of the room, she also changes into a comfortable set of clothes, boxers and a tank top, she goes to the kitchen to grab something to drink, settling on juice, Natsuki pulls the kitchen's phone and began to dial a number.

A familiar voicemail answered that had never failed to make her laugh.

"Hey Mai, you're probably asleep right now but tomorrow I need to talk to you and Tomoe about something, it's very important, I'll meet you at the usual coffee shop downtown, see you"

* * *

**(A/N) I felt that there's too much cheesy mushness in this chapter but after this things are going to get hilariously ridiculous with Natsuki trying to free Shizuru from the curse.**

**Anywayz i edited a few things in the previous Chapters, Thanks to -Lone Wolf's helpful review. **

**and I promise and now i mean that that i'll try to update as soon as I can! **

**things you need to know about this chappy:**

_**Furisode Kimono: Is a Kimino that only single young women wear in japan during events or other occasions.**_

_**Agedashidofu: Is a Traditional Japanese food, which means Tofu with oil sauce and various vegetables and mushrooms.**_

_**Irasshaimase: in the Japanese langauge which means 'please come in' or 'Welcome' **_

_**Tonjiru: Is also a Traditional Japanese food, which is miso soup with pork. **_

_**Hakama: Is a traditional Japanese wear, it was originally made for men but recently it's been wore by both genders.**_

**Other Things you need to know:**

**The history of Shizuru's life, parents, sisters is all fiction.**

**Thank you for reading! and please review if you may.**

**thanks again!**

**(:  
**


End file.
